The Great Adventure of being together!
by lilianarowena
Summary: This story is about how interesting things can get in Grimmjow's and Ichigo's relationship. Warning Shonen-ai! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of Grimmichi oneshots. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Kubo Tite does.

"We need to get you a gigai Grimmjow" said his beloved strawberry.

"Why do I need a gigai, Ichi?"

"Well, it looks like I'm making out with a wall when I kiss you!"

"Good point" said the blue haired male looking around Ichigo's room for a moment.

"So you're ready to come out about us to your friends?"

Ichigo sits down beside Grimmjow and takes his hand.

"I'm sure they'll understand. They may be shocked as hell, but they'll understand."

Grimmjow moves closer to the fiery teen holding his hand.

"Your friends may understand but the Soul Society won't."

"I didn't say I was going to tell the Soul Society!"

"How am I supposed to know with you! You've done some hairbrained things before!"

Ichigo jumps up from the bed and turns to look at Grimmjow

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"No, I said you've done hairbrained thing like take on the whole Soul Society! I didn't mean to call you stupid."

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Ichi-nii! Are you okay in there?" came Yuzu's sweet voice through the door.

"I'm fine Yuzu!"

"Are you sure? You've been yelling strange things to yourself for quite some time now."

"I'm sure I'm fine!"

"In that case keep it down with your imaginary boyfriend!" Yelled Karin through the door.

"You really need a gigai, Grimmjow." Said a very embarrassed Strawberry.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow: You seriously think this crazy chick owns bleach?

He is correct I do not own Bleach

My oneshots may have to do with each other or may not and I thank my little sister for inspiration even of it is a little bit crack-ish

"We're here!" said Ichigo giving one of his rare smiles to his bluenette boyfriend.

"It looks like an old abandoned shop with little children playing out front. Are you sure this is the right place, Ichi?" Grimmjow looked at his cute Strawberry wondering if his boyfriend really knew how to find this man called Urahara's shop.

"Look on the sign. I know where we are, Blueberry." Replied Ichigo with his annoying nickname for him. Sure enough when he looked at the sign it said Urahara.

"Okay you were right…Strawberry."

"Espada"

"Soul Reaper"

"Blue head"

"Fire ball"

All of a sudden the door slid open and Mr. HatnClogs himself pokes head out

"Are you two lovebirds gonna come in or stand outside yelling nicknames at each other!"

A rather embarrassed Ichigo replied

"We're coming in!"

The couple dashed inside and skidded to a halt to keep from crashing into Urahara's Supplies. Only one problem with that it didn't work. The two fell over a box of Soul candy and landed together in a rather interesting position.

"Uh, Grimmjow… Could you move your leg? It's in a rather uncomfortable spot…" A red faced Ichigo said.

"But dontcha like it there, Ichi?"

"You pervert!"

Urahara walked over to Ichigo and whispered in his ear

"You two might want to get out of that position. Rukia's behind that box over there taking pictures of you guys."

"What!? Rukia's taking pictures!" Ichigo jumps up pushes Grimmjow off of him and checks behind the box. Sure enough Rukia has a camera behind that box with her and was taking pictures.

"Rukia! Why are taking Pic-" Grimmjow walks over to the box looks at Rukia and says

"You aren't shocked that Ichigo's dating an Espada?"

"Nope! I think it's cute! In fact I took pictures of the first day you guys were together!"

All that couple were able to do was just stare.

A/N

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow: You seriously think this crazy chick owns bleach?

He is correct I do not own Bleach

My oneshots may have to do with each other or may not and I thank my little sister for inspiration even of it is a little bit crack-ish

"We're here!" said Ichigo giving one of his rare smiles to his bluenette boyfriend.

"It looks like an old abandoned shop with little children playing out front. Are you sure this is the right place, Ichi?" Grimmjow looked at his cute Strawberry wondering if his boyfriend really knew how to find this man called Urahara's shop.

"Look on the sign. I know where we are, Blueberry." Replied Ichigo with his annoying nickname for him. Sure enough when he looked at the sign it said Urahara.

"Okay you were right…Strawberry."

"Espada"

"Soul Reaper"

"Blue head"

"Fire ball"

All of a sudden the door slid open and Mr. HatnClogs himself pokes head out

"Are you two lovebirds gonna come in or stand outside yelling nicknames at each other!"

A rather embarrassed Ichigo replied

"We're coming in!"

The couple dashed inside and skidded to a halt to keep from crashing into Urahara's Supplies. Only one problem with that it didn't work. The two fell over a box of Soul candy and landed together in a rather interesting position.

"Uh, Grimmjow… Could you move your leg? It's in a rather uncomfortable spot…" A red faced Ichigo said.

"But dontcha like it there, Ichi?"

"You pervert!"

Urahara walked over to Ichigo and whispered in his ear

"You two might want to get out of that position. Rukia's behind that box over there taking pictures of you guys."

"What!? Rukia's taking pictures!" Ichigo jumps up pushes Grimmjow off of him and checks behind the box. Sure enough Rukia has a camera behind that box with her and was taking pictures.

"Rukia! Why are taking Pic-" Grimmjow walks over to the box looks at Rukia and says

"You aren't shocked that Ichigo's dating an Espada?"

"Nope! I think it's cute! In fact I took pictures of the first day you guys were together!"

All that couple were able to do was just stare.

A/N

Please review!

I am a crazy yaoi loving fan! Do you think I own bleach?

ON TO THE STORY!

Grimmjow was the first to recover from the shock of being informed that Rukia had been secretly taking pictures of them the whole time Ichi and him had been dating.

"YOU STUPID SOUL REAPER DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN INVASION OF PRIVACY THAT IS?" Yelled Grimmjow barely controlling the cero that started to form in his hand.

Ichigo quickly wrapped his arms around Grimmjow.

" Grimmjow! I know that it was wrong of her to do that but please do NOT kill any of my friends! I'll never forgive you if you do!"

Grimmjow instantly calmed down and returned the hug Ichigo had gave him.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper Ichi I would never want to do anything to hurt you in any way." Grimmjow replied in a gentle voice. Ichigo quickly kissed Grimmjow.

Upon hearing footsteps Ichigo turned to see who it was.

"


End file.
